


安慰剂

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 很久以前写的短打《病人》的后续永远不变的PFL时期W→C私设、意识流爽文、病态W，请避雷又是一篇C姐不出场的Washlina文bgm：chmod 166 heart-Frums
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Kudos: 2





	安慰剂

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的短打《病人》的后续  
> 永远不变的PFL时期W→C私设、意识流爽文、病态W，请避雷  
> 又是一篇C姐不出场的Washlina文  
> bgm：chmod 166 heart-Frums

Washington刺穿了自己的左眼，因为他无法辨认眼前的事物。  
那是人类吗，那是幽灵吗，那是记忆吗。Washington知道自己被某些人包围着，他们混沌的色彩让他感到头晕目眩，所以他现在只能凝固在原地无法行动。没有人对他要求什么，他可以理所应当地什么都不做，作为一个伤员。但是Washington不想被束缚着失去任何一个尝试的机会。现在他正在挖掉自己的眼睛，因为这样做，自己冰冻的身体就可以行动起来。  
当眼球的最后一根血管和神经被拔除下来的时候，眼前的影像被抹去了模糊的边缘线，他向数不清的异样色彩灌注了鲜血的红色。色彩发出了刺耳的尖叫，融合在一起先变成了黑色，然后爆炸一样地变成了耀眼的白色——Washington的手正对着天花板的吊灯高高举起。  
他收回手，捂着自己的眼睛坐起身，抬头去看紧闭的牢房大门。门边桌子上原封不动地放着饭菜和几粒药丸，吃饭和服药的时间都已经过去很久了。他还做不到完全睁开眼睛，扶着桌角走过去抓住药片吞进胃里，接着立刻躺回床上。  
他的梦境还没有结束，他还没有离开那里。  
他相信药物对自己会有帮助的。

Washington数不清这是自己第几次失败的开始，他重新投身于充斥着斑斓色彩的记忆里去寻找可以中止引爆的密码。迷宫在引爆之后会坍塌将他一同埋入谷底成为废墟，他希望这次可以离出口更进一步。  
走着走着，人们逐渐站在了他的身边，他们对着Washington，开口诉说。人们在为自己的清白辩解，用谎言修改着各自的记忆，混淆了虚与实。Washington任凭自己耳边的鸣叫撕裂鼓膜，摇了摇头。  
当他睁开眼睛面对他们的时候，他看清了其他人的面容，而此刻的Washington遗忘了自己的情感和记忆，和他们一样麻木地面无表情。什么都没有发生，什么都不会发生，Washington径直穿过那群人，头也不回地向前走去。  
那些身影离去之后，前方没有了道路，站在死胡同尽头的某个人没有回头，她的动作像凝固着的Washington，闭口不言，Washington同样地停在了原地。话语堵在了嘴边，想一一说出口的时候，他反而真的失忆了。在现实中这是不可能发生的事情，可是这里不是现实，他尚且拥有的行动权，在这里也失去了概念。  
不可抗地他被模糊了视线，即使现在强行睁大眼睛去触碰眼球，也无济于事。他的眼球翻滚着替他表达出了事实：自己没有任何行动，自己又能做什么，自己再次步入了迷宫中指向失败的终点，而她会离开自己，和其他人一样。  
最开始进入监狱的时候，Washington向着空气中的医生说，他病了，然后他顺利地获得了一针珍贵的肾上腺素，所以他希望刚刚吃的药能有点效果。恶心的清醒也好，严重的致幻也好，新生或者濒死，怎样都好。他不想眼睁睁地看着自己动弹不得直到产生耐受性，然后白白浪费掉一个疗程。  
他看着她的背影，复杂的情感攀上了他的身体，向他施压，让他动弹不得。他站在原地静静地等待着片尾曲的播放，直到那个人远去，再也捕捉不到她的声音，一切方才停止。  
在这一次的纯白落下帷幕之后，Washington被守卫敲打铁门的声响惊醒。激素加剧的心跳还没平复下来，他想无视对方继续回到梦中的时候，守卫说：  
“总监要见你。”

他对着摄像头抬起了头，播放键被按下，总监的声音穿过头骨在颅内振动起来。第一句话，他说出Washington的名字，第二句话，他问着Washington的身体恢复得怎么样。  
Washington提起落下的视线，紧盯着摄像头黑洞一般的中心，谈话室里的灯光摇曳着的朦胧变得昏暗，它们无一不被摄像头捕捉着吸入未知，成为不间断的电信号。他让自己的注意力集中起来，他对总监说，挺好的，都挺好的。  
对方没有追问。总监的话语一如既往地冷淡，移动摄像头观察自己的一举一动。他知道镜头另一边的总监在想什么，很可惜，他给不出总监想要的回答，因为他只是一个无法后退的棋子。Washington替总监感到遗憾。  
总监的提问不多，Washington的回答也很简短，这场谈话却异常地漫长，时间早已流失到墙壁的缝隙里了。每一个陈述句都找不到逐一对应的答案，他的选择只有是与否。总监听着他没有一句否定的回复，摄像头向上移动对准他阴影中的双瞳，镜上的反光点一闪而过。  
“我的回答不让您满意吗？这是我知道的全部了。”Washington自然地说着实话，他的表情一如往常那般平静，挂着浅浅的微笑。“不，你说的很好。你可以回去了。”总监的摄像头转动着回到了原处，“还有，我会批准医生给你加大剂量的申请，不要再忘记服药了。”  
Washington慢慢地点头，说：“好的，总监。”

回去后不久，守卫就给Washington送来了这次该服用的药，他迫不及待地吃下它们，躺回床上向梦中纵身一跃。他知道药物不可能这么快发挥作用，但他希望药物立刻就能生效，他清楚着自己大脑内臆想遵守着的安慰剂效应。药物会立刻生效。  
Washington按着自己的眼睛，眼球受到挤压之后变得突然难以进行聚焦，重新去接受光线的时候，那个背影又出现了。他眨眨眼，过了很久，才确定自己没有眼花。  
背对着自己的她没有动作，她会回头吗，回头看到自己的时候，自己又应该说些什么？他组合的每一句话都不成逻辑，哽咽着的喉咙被逆流的眼泪堵住了，他忍着不回头逃跑。  
不再纯粹的情感快要溢出心口，它被放大，被放大，被无限放大，Washington更加动摇了。该说出口传达给对方的话是什么，还是说，他只要轻轻说一声她的代号，说，你没事就好。  
Washington在自己的记忆里迷失了，他找不到迷宫的出口。某个AI给他留下的痛苦与后遗症永远不会消失，他的记忆是迷宫漩涡的中心，令人头晕目眩的行刑结束之后，出现在自己面前的，是Carolina的影子。  
现在是药物发挥效果的时候了。无论是伪装还是视而不见，自我构造的遗忘已经不是他逃避出口的借口了。Washington心里清楚得很，就像那些他已然看清的人们一样，Carolina，那个Carolina的影子——  
他想再见一面自己的队长，即使他这副模样一定会被她好好骂一顿。  
但是她已经死了，已经不可能了。

瘫坐在地的Washington提起了一直紧握在手机的手枪，对准自己的太阳穴。  
然后他扣下扳机。  
没有硝烟，没有声音，没有疼痛，什么也没有，因为这只是一个梦境初醒的幻觉。他醒了。  
他放下了手，重新躺下。  
闭上眼睛的时候，他按了按自己的胸口，将心脏中的布满尘土的感情压进了墓碑之下。  
直到下一次总监的声音响起之前，他都不会睁开眼睛。

End.


End file.
